The Emerald Lotus
by PottyParker
Summary: At the Yule Ball Padma is upset... but about what? Harry goes to see her. What shennanegans will they get up to? 3 shot! R&R x
1. What's wrong?

**This is for wujys BIGGEST Challenge EVER! I'm kind of using a bit of film stuff but it fits! Hope you like it! Xx  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns it (of course you would know that already wouldn't you!)  
><strong>**Pairing: "Emerald Lotus" Harry Potter and Padma Patil.  
><strong>**Prompts and quotes: 'Windswept' "Men are born to succeed, not fail."**

* * *

><p>"A drum, a drum, the wrock band comes" said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick as he announced to the group of teenagers gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the Yule Ball.<p>

An abrupt scream of cheers and whistling erupted from the mouths of the teens, who have been waiting for this moment the whole night.

"The band which needs no introduction, the moment we have all been waiting fooo….."

"Are you ready to ROCK?"

The tiny professor was cut off by band which were totally awesome!

While the Champions had the first dance, all of the professors and other pupils started to join in and everyone had joined in, but by the end of the second song people started to go off and sit and talk; including a certain Harry Potter with Parvati Patil and Ron Weasley, in his hand-me-down dress robes, with Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister. The twins had shared many interests and often even who they liked and didn't, but things started to change once they had come to Hogwarts and Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw not Gryffindor like her sister.

While this had puzzled people in the first few years of school life, after the events of the last year Harry could understand why, during his divination lessons he could tell that the twins had some significant differences. Padma was more caring about peoples' future where as Parvati seemed to just see what would happen, not that Harry paid any attention to them… (*cough* *cough *)

"I'm just gonna go get some food, be back soon." Ron announced to the table, which broke the silence.

Everyone grunted and nodded in a way which Ron could only take as a resounding 'okay'.

With Ron gone the sisters talked for a while, whispering and keeping in hushed tones. Harry wondered if they were talking about him and Ron. Suddenly Padma got up from the table. Wait, hands covering your face. Running from a room. Making sobbing noises. Was she _crying_? Why would she be crying it was only Ron and she didn't even want to go to the ball with him anyway! Then Harry noticed that Ron had been confronted by the lone girl from Durmstrang, and had started to make their way to the dance floor.

Would you like this dance?" A boy from Beauxbatons asked Parvati. Padma had been gone for quite a while Harry could see that Parvati was worried, and he was himself.

"Yeah, sure, okay" Parvati would do _anything _to get away from Harry who was now sat awkwardly on his own.

While Harry sat all on his lonesome he wondered about many things like the ongoing tournament and what on earth was up with Padma?

Harry sighed and got up to get some punch, which he suspected was spiked with fire whiskey but he didn't mind. What Harry didn't know was, the cups for punch were ever-filling and did not empty of drink, leaving everyone getting a bit tipsy.

XxX

For some reason Harry could not fathom, he poured two cups of punch even though he was on his own giving the fact Padma had gone of doing who-knows-what, Parvati was dancing with a Beauxbatons student and Ron was of gallivanting somewhere in the hall with that girl from the 'enemy's' school! He's such a hypocrite, saying that to Hermione then going off with a Durmstrang pupil himself!

Harry went for a walk outside, a chance for some air before any professors make him dance again, when he saw a billowing dress near the lake, under the tree that he, Ron and Hermione always sit under. He decided to investigate.

As Harry approached he started to see the turquoise shades in the dress the girl had… turquoise shades which looked just like Padma's dress. He had found Padma! He had a spare cup of punch and time what harm could be done by going and seeing if she was alright?

"Padma?"

"Harry, is that you? What are you doing here?" Padma asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, umm, it's nothing."

"For some reason I don't believe you." A smile played on Harry's lips but quickly died. They stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Harry asked, "Do you want some punch?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, thanks." she said taking the cup from the still-standing Harry.

"You can sit down, you know.""Oh okay." Harry sat down on the dewy grass next to Padma.

"Harry?" Padma broke another silence which Harry had somewhat come to enjoy.

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm, sorry. I just wanted some air and time to think, I thought out here would be most peaceful, then I saw you under this tree and thought I'd come to see how you are."

"Well everything's fine."

"Padma," Harry took her chin in his fingers and turned her face towards his. "You ran out of the Great Hall crying, nothing is _'fine'."_

"Yes. It. is. Thanks for the punch by the way." Some annoyance was showing in her voice.

"Okay then but remember, you can tell me _anything._"Padma nodded.

"D'you wanna go for a walk?" A hint of suggestion was present in Harry's voice.

"Yeah OK then." Padma stood up with a hand from Harry, during which she noticed his eyes really were something in the moonlight.

"Thanks for the hand… Ahhh , ouch, ouch, ouch!" Padma screamed as she held her leg and jumped up and down and started to walk.

"Oh my Merlin! Are you alright?" exclaimed Harry as he rushed over to Padmas side.

"Do *hop* you honestly *hop* think I'm *hop* alright *hop* if I'm *hop* hopping?" Padma quipped.

"Well, no obviously. But what's the matter?"

"Pins and needles! It hurts like Hell!"

"I _find _the best way to get rid of pins and needles, is to walk it off, so the blood gets circulating properly." Harry said with a proud/ smug smile on his face.

" You _find_ that the solution? I didn't know you were a Hufflepuff or had a medical book in your head."

"What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff anyway? And I only know that because, well, you know Hermione; when something's wrong: go to the library, so we spend a lot of time in the library."

"I honestly do not have a clue, why don't you ask Diggory? Yeah she does spend a lot of time in that library."

"I already did, he just said they were _finders_." A smile broke out on both their faces.

"Well that must be it then!" During their conversation Padma didn't notice that she had put her foot down and was standing fine, the pain had apparently gone away.

"You ready for that walk now?"

"Yep… Oh wait a sec, let me grab my glass." Padma rushed back the few paces to the tree where she had left her glass of punch.

"Hmmmm, that's funny I swear I knocked it over." Padma examined the glass -once she had got back to Harry- looking for any evidence of a charm or spell that might have been put on the glass.

"Wouldn't it be empty then?"

"That's what I would have thought, why didn't it empty?"

"I have no clue, why don't we forget for the moment?"

"Yeah, let's walk." The former sounding distant like she was pondering something strange.

Part Une Fin.

**A/N: Cliffy-ish for the first part of the 3 or 4 shot! I wish I could have put more tension and stuff in parts but it's taken me about a month or two-ish to write this! Hope you enjoyed it! Xxxx**

**Also next chapter will be short but I think you'll like it! x**


	2. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter unfortunately or glee nor do I own ninja like reflexes :P**

**Previously: Padma is upset and runs out of the Great Hall during the Yule Ball. Harry finds her and tries to comfort her… they go for a walk round the lake.**

**Thank you SOOOOO much for all the favourites and alerts! In the first day I got 10 alerts/ faves and I was ecstatic ! But if you could leave a nice review… that would be great! ;)**

_**All italics during it are mostly Harry's inner monologue**_

_**Part 2**_

"Ha-ha." Their laughs could be heard all around then. During their walk Harry and Padma had got to know each other quite well, Harry could definitely say that she was completely different to her sister. With him only knowing Parvati briefly from lessons and Padma barely at all because of her being in Ravenclaw and only sharing few lessons which were shared by her sister so they were always together. He seized the opportunity to talk to her. Harry had pondered why Padma had softly sighed once the laughter stopped.

"So… What do you think of the tournament so far?" Harry asked to avoid any awkwardness.

"It's alright, I think the dragons were a bit risky to have! What would have happened if one got loose and started attacking other people?"

"Well a dragon _did_ get loose, and it _did_ attack me!"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot… Your doing really well though, flying on your broom, especially summoning it!"

"Thanks, I thought I'd play to my strengths… I doubt I'll be able to get out of the next tasks that easily, or will they get any easier and I just fought a dragon! Hermione said people have died in this tournament before!"

"I suppose not but you're the boy-who-lived not the boy-who-died, your not going to fail us!" wile Padma was talking Harry had been staring at her, taking in every detail. The rosey-ness of her blush, the curve of her lips when she smirked and the slight pout she had once she finished talking… _Crap! She's finished, need something to diffuse the tension! _

"I swear I've heard something like that before on a TV show, it was something like "Men are born to succe-""

"-eed not fail." Padma finished.

"Yeah, that." Harry looked like someone just confounded him, "How do you know, I thought you had magical parents."

"I have a few relatives who are Muggles and I spend time with them in the summer, it helps with Muggles studies as well!" Padma laughed at the last part as she said it, much to Harry's confusion, when she started to snort Harry looked at her strangely, Padma stopped and covered her mouth embarrassed and face-palmed. "Sorry about that."

"No, no. It's fine," Harry thought for a moment, "Your laughs nice, don't be so embarrassed!"

"Really? I hate it, it's a running joke in my family that I'm really a pig!"

"Well their just trying to wind you up. It happens to everyone, I know for experience."

"Yeah, but before I've got so angry that I've blown stuff up and other things." Tears were forming in her eyes, she was going to cry- again. But Harry tried to cheer her up, putting his arm around her shoulders for an awkward hug as he was still carrying his punch glass.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as inflating your Aunt Marge!"

"What?" she pulled bad from the embrace and looked at him, boring into his emerald eyes.

"I made my Aunt inflate, like a balloon, she did insult my mum to be fair!" they started to walk again.

"Oh, that's alright then… I think."

"Don't worry, I never liked her. I didn't even tell you that she floated half-way across the country before the Ministry could catch her and modify her memory!"

"Oh my wizard God! that's really bad, but so funny at the same time!" In fact she thought that it was so funny, that she started her insane laugh, snorts and all, but _at least she's wiping tears of laughter than sadness_ Harry thought.

"Ummph!" With ninja- like reflexes Harry caught Padma from falling, when she tripped over a rock (like the many which situated near the lake they were walking around).

"You alright?" asked Harry looking into her eyes, his face looking panic-stricken.

"Yeah…" said Padma sounding a little winded, she stared back into emerald eyes, noting how close their faces were, their noses almost touching, their lips inches apart; the gap slowly closing, their breath mingling; the heat tingling and lingering on each others' faces. Inches, centimetres, millimetres. Then it happened…

**Ohhhhhh a cliffy I'm so evil! mwahahaha**

**Btw AmyFleton123 is totally awesome and you should check her out- seriously do it now or Harry and Padma will be sad! (Amy is my BETA also!) ~ Emily xx**


	3. Does it happen?

SPLASH!

The giant squid had covered Harry and Padma in water, just as they were about to kiss! How inconsiderate. "OH MY GOD!" they both exclaimed, it was the middle of winter and they are dripping wet, not a good combination.

"We should go in, I don't know any drying spells. And it is freaking freezing!" Padma said.

"Me neither, seems like I wasn't the only one not paying attention in Charms." they walked to the Entrance Hall which was surprisingly empty; how long had they been walking, it hadn't seemed that long. "Let me walk you to Ravenclaw." Harry offered.

"No you can't it'll take you too long to get back to Gryffindor."

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then."

"Goodnight." and with that they both started to walk away, when suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Padma wait!" she turned and ran to meet him half way.

"What Harry?"

"Here have this." he gave her a lotus he found earlier.

"Why? When did you get this?" she asked mesmerised by the greenness of the delicate flower.

"I found it near the lake when I found you and I thought it was really pretty and thought it went with your dress.""My dress is turquoise."

"Yeah and it looks beautiful with it." he said with a grin.

"I think it goes with your eyes better." she said moving closer to him, moving strands of hair out of his eyes."

"Really? I think you should take a closer look." with that he dipped down and planted a soft kiss onto her lips, he could feel her smile, as Padma did with him. They broke apart too soon for either of their liking but someone was coming.

"Night," Harry said, moving away once again.

"Good night Harry." Padma said too quiet for Harry to hear, stroking the lotus admiring it's beauty. Then she turned and made her way to the Ravenclaw tower to fall into a deep sleep.

Neither Harry or Padma had spoke of that night again.

* * *

><p><strong>20 years later<strong>

Padma was packing her belongings, she was moving house; with her new husband. She was packing old school things when she found a curious orb filled with water, it also contained a lotus; an emerald lotus. Padma hadn't even thought of that night for at least 10 years, the war had came and went, the Wizarding world was safe and Harry was happily married to Ginny with their first child attending Hogwarts this year, how time flew.

As Padma reminisced about the night at the Yule Ball tears rolled down her face, the lotus had lasted all these years, it still looked as fresh as the day it was picked by Harry.

"Dear are you ready? The van's here." her husband called up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." she sniffed and wiped away a few tears, only during the summer before sixth year did Padma know that the meaning of her name was 'lotus' the same as the flower she was given.

Padma packed the orb carefully into a cardboard box and secretly vowed to never again forget the night she had with Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sad I know! I wrote this in like record time only half an hour… I needed a break from my new story which I'm writing (keep an eye out for it) and thought I'd better finish this! So long hope you enjoyed the ride, tell me what you thought. Good day/ night/ evening, where ever you are! **

**~Emily xx**


End file.
